Shielded by wings
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: The Ultra Dragon fed up with how the ninja treat Zane, and after reading Zanes suicidal thoughts in his journal, takes him away from the ninja and take him to the Spirt Coves, and The dragons take him, in. Will the Ninja get Zane back or Will Zane stay with the Dragons? AU, and t for suicidal thought. credit for the idea and basic outline goes to Imortalice! character death!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know that I should update the other stories, but I couldn't help but write this. I am so sorry, for not updating others.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It was just another day in Ninjago, fighting some crazy new enemy and beating it with flying at the bounty all the ninja were celebrating their win with a party. However Zane was not present. He was on the roof of the bounty writing in his journal with tears flowing down his face as he wrote:

 _Dear Journal_

 _Another day another victory. The Enemy was new some weird half breed, but it was a victory none the less, for a team that seems to hate me. As a nindroid they seem to think of me as their inferior and yet they think I can't see through their taunts and name calling,they think I can't see that though they call me their brother they think of me like the world does, A worthless freak. I wish it wasn't true, because truth is all I want is to be loved and if I could believe they love me maybe my whole life wouldn't suck as much. But I can't have anyone love me and stay alive. I feel like an omen of death, first my father dies twice, then the love of my life, then I give my life for the world and my team,come back, and then Sensei Garmadon dies and then my friend Cole becomes a ghost though maybe I shouldn't call any of them my friends considering all they do is emotionally kill me. At least it seems that way, Why am I so unlovable, Why can't I just love and be loved without being scared someone is going to be killed because of me? WHY?_

 _-Zane_

Zane stopped right there, He had poured his heart out into the journal, His one friend, the one person he could turn to when he needed to talk to someone. He had no clue that the Ultra Dragon was hovering directly above him. The huge dragon read what Zane wrote and took pity on the poor Nindroid. Then the dragon landed next to him and Shard rubbed his head against Zane The large dragon gently picked Zane up in it's claw in an almost cradle like way. The Dragon then took off into the air leaving the bounty and Zane's journal behind. Zane realized that the dragon was trying to help him and did not try to leave the comforting grasp of the dragon, instead Zane lay on his back and stared at the dragon in amazement wondering where and why the dragon was taking him. But Zane hardly questioned it because finally something was trying show him comfort. Soon Zane fell asleep safe in the giant claw of the Ultra Dragon. He felt such love from something just as creature as miss judged as him. He barely registered that he left his journal behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter

Chapter Two: Treasured Jewel

The Ultra Dragon flew for several hours, before eventually landing in the Spirit Coves. THe rooms were magnificant, covered in everything, that any dragon would want. Walls covered with everything, like ice or flames. Whatever a dragon needed was right there (Think of it like the room of requirement.). The four headed dragon approached the king of all dragons, known as the Titan Dragon to humans, and said, in the native language of the dragons," _Our king, we have brought the titanium ninja to your kingdom. He is unwanted and unloved by those he protects, and saves. We ask if the dragon kingdom can give him the love and respect that he needs and deserves."_

" _You have brought the legendary ninja of ice to our home? And you say he is unloved by those he has given his life for? A hero of all our worlds, such as him, deserves so much more than that. Of course he can stay amongst us, and I am placing you, Ultra Dragon, as his guardian."_ said the Dragon King.

Suddenly Zane woke up and upon seeing himself surrounded by dragons of every gender and species. The gigantic dragon in front of him he could only assume was the king. Zane was even more surprised when this king of dragons and every other dragon for that matter bowed to _him_!

"Zane, the great Titanium Ninja, it would be our utmost honor to provide you a home amongst us in which you will receive the love and respect that a great hero, such as yourself, deserves. No longer will your so called 'brothers' hurt you. Here, amongst us, you will be safe and treated as our most treasured guest." said The Dragon King to Zane, in as they referred to it, human tongue.

" I accept your gracious offer and I thank you for everything in advance" said Zane with a smile on his face.

" Oh Great Master of Ice it is us who should be thanking you. Your great sacrifice for every creature in Ninjago, and beyond did not go unnoticed by all the creatures of ninjago. Merely the forgetful humans. Zane, every creature of every realm has heard of you, and it is our honor to have you among us. I am placing the Ultra dragon in charge of making you feel at home here in the Spirit Coves and all dragons will treat you as the kingdom's greatest treasure." Said the Dragon King with a laugh

The ultra dragon then lead Zane to a large cave that was decorated like you would expect the guest house of a hero to look like. Even though, Zane felt like it was a bit over the top he was glad to finally feel loved by more than family and to be somewhere that his happiness was important to someone.

" _This is what it must feel like to be in a family, having someone care about your happiness."_ thought Zane. UNknown to him the ultra Dragon saw this, and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Message from the Dragons

It was nearing midnight on the bounty and the ninja had finally stopped partying and went to had assumed that Zane was already sleeping, but when they entered their quarters Zane was no where to be found. " Where could he be?" asked Jay.

" I don't know but we have to tell sensei that he is gone." responded Cole.

All the ninja left the room to go find Sensei who was out on deck looking at the sky.

"SENSEI! ZANE'S GONE MISSING!" shouted all the ninja. Sensei Wu looked at them rather startled.

" Search the bounty for any clues as to where he is." Said Sensei. All the ninja nodded in assent and fanned out to look. Cole was searching the roof when he caught sight of a leather bound notebook with an embroidered snowflake on it. Cole opened it and began to read the first page:

 _Dear Journal_

 _Once again my so called brothers ignore me. Well not completely, Kai had enough consideration to at least acknowledge that I was present by saying " yeah listen up bolt brain" like I wasn't even paying attention. I feel absolutely worthless. Pixal tells me that they don't really mean to be hurting me but I know that they know exactly what they are doing to me. Killing me by making me feel like all I am is a replaceable weapon. I suppose I'm just another sword in their arsonal. Yep the immortal robot that must not have feelings Because he isn't technically alive. I am starting to wonder why I even came back here after my battle with the Overlord because it is plain as moonlight that I am an unwanted freak amongst revered heroes. Perhaps it would be best if I take my best kattana to my heart so that the metaphor becomes literal. I suppose a short amount of excruciating pain is not too big a price for freedom from a hated life. Though I guess I should try a little harder to brush aside their hatred maybe things will get better._

 _-Zane_

Cole couldn't believe what he was reading. He flipped to the next page.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today we fought another enemy today, we have defeated this enemy before. Seeing the others fighting them, I wonder if they could succeed without me, I think they could, They rarely notice me and when they have it's when I died. I mean if i die, would they really notice, they did last time, but that was because the people missed me. I kill everyone, Dad, Pixal, though right now she is yelling at me because of this. I just want to die. I want to see Pixal and Dad, and everyone who's died, because of me, or for me and I just don't know anymore. What's the point in living if you have no one to live for. THe guys don't care, though they call me "brother" I am really, or am I just a machine to them? What am I to them and What should I be and who I am I myself? Is death really better, than this, I wish that I never came back._

 _-Zane_

He flipped through several more pages but it was all the same, suicidal thoughts, mentions of being hated, talks of running away, and just down right depressing Cole ran down to sensei with the book.

" Sensei I found something. It doesn't explain where he is but it does explain why he hasn't come back." said Cole as he handed Wu Zane's Journal. Wu read through everything with an expression of concern and pity on his face.

" This is very concerning. If he is not found soon I fear that his thoughts may very well become reality" Wu told the ninja " And Cole What this Journal says stays between you and me it would be unwise to share this with the team." Suddenly there was a large ice dragon next to the bounty. In the claw of the dragon was a scroll with the Imperial symbol of the dragon monarchy on it. The ice dragon dropped the scroll onto the deck and flew off. Wu opened the scroll and read allowed:

To The Residents of The Destiny's Bounty

Due to circumstances we can not disclose the dragon known as the Ultra Dragon is being removed from your possession permanently. As the the protectors of all creatures we dragons take the happiness of our own and universal heroes as a priority. If you have any further questions regarding this custody removal send a scroll with the first dragon you see.

-Signed

X Titan Ice, Prince OF Dragons

All the ninja were shocked especially Lloyd.

" Doesn't anyone think that this is a bit more than a coincidence? I mean come on Zane goes missing then the Ultra Dragon is taken away from us. Obviously we have done something to tick off SOMEONE" exclaimed Kai. " Perhaps but it is more likely a coincidence" said Wu. The ninja were now left in more confusion than ever before as they made plans to search for Zane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but i had major writers block on this chapter, hopefully the others will be longer. As always read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 4,

Rockys way to love.

All heads of the Ultra dragon have different ways of showing Zane they love him, Rocky's way was babying him to bits. He had tried to make sure nothing was blamed on him or that he wanted for nothing. He couldn't help but hate the ninja for what they all said. One day Zane was crying because he missed Pixal, Rocky seeing this, went over to him and put his head on his lap.

"Oh, Rocky, I'm fine. I just miss Pixal and Falcon, It's nothing." said Zane as he whipped away his tears. Rocky just let about a small roar and took off. Zane laid down again, and the tears just came. He cried himself to sleep that night. The next morning, he couldn't help but notice that The Ultra dragon was staring at him, in anticipation. At first he was confused. What were they waiting for? That was when he felt something land on his shoulder. Turning his head he found Falcon staring back at him.

"Falcon! You're here! Thank you rocky!" Said Zane as he ran over and gave the dragon a hug. After a few minutes, Zane was on his butt with Rocky tickling the bolts out of the poor nindroid, though he wasn't complaining. He loved the idea of a family, and they were becoming more like family, in shorter time, than the ninja did. He missed Cole. Cole was the first one he trained with and he was also his first brother. What he didn't realize was after they had played all day, was that Shard glared at Rocky.

"I do not approve of this." said Shard

Rocky merely said " You have your methods for showing tlc, i have mine, and I will only stop if Zane himself tells me to." Shard just rolled his eyes. It was kinda cute how Rocky treated Zane and to be honest Zane never complained, in fact Zane rather enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Over Protective Fire

Over the course of the week Zane could not help but notice that Flame seemed rather defensive of him. Though Zane knew that every dragon in the kingdom would go to great lengths to protect him and would always have his back in a battle, Zane could not help but notice that Flame's behavior was along the same lines as overprotective big brother. Zane also had a private tutor so as to teach him how to speak and read the language of dragons which was known as Draco Fabula. Zane was also being taught every meaning to every prophecy in existence as well as cultural views and traditions. If Zane ever came home exhausted from training or stargazing for prophecy creation Flame would go on a rant about Zane being over worked and needing more rest than actual dragons. This would most likely end up in an argument with Shard with Rocky taking Flame's side and Wisp staying out of it though Zane was usually too tired to care much about the arguing. And to be honest it actually felt good to have someone fighting over his well being because it showed him that he was loved.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M SICK OF HIM COMING HOME SO TIRED IT'S NOT HEALTHY FOR HIM ROBOT OR NOT" Flame shouted at Shard. " _Flame be quiet or you'll wake him up"_ whispered Shard. Zane was fast asleep on his king sized bed and had gotten used to the fights so he was able to sleep through them. The only time Flame ever got annoying was when Zane's shoes got untied but the important thing to Zane was knowing that Flame only had his best interests at heart even if Flame fussed over something ridiculous his intentions were good


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 6. You'll see how the ninja are dealing with Zane's disapperance, Also some huge KAi bashing in here. I don't like Kai, anymore, My friend Imortalice showed me how evil Kai is.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Assuming the Worst

The ninja were looking across all corners of ninjago for Zane yet there was no trace of him any where. Cole walked up to Wu scared that it was all too late, and the search was in vane.

"Sensei I feel awful for not seeing how unhappy Zane was before he disappeared and if he really acted on the thoughts he put into that journal this search will have been for NOTHING"

"Cole even if he did act upon his thoughts we still have to find him and at the very least give him a proper spot to reside forever but for now we can only hope for the best and keep up this search." replied Wu gently.

Then Cole notice Kai just standing around not even looking for clues so he went over to the fire ninja feeling a bit angry that he wasn't looking for their brother.

" Why aren't you looking around we are supposed to be finding our brother and you act as though you don't care" Said Cole

"Because I don't care Cole. I mean sure Zane was a good fighter but in the end all he is or should I say was is a fancy sword that has become dull and time to be replaced. Maybe I used to care about him but you know I hate machines and before the overlord he looked like us so I could accept him but now lets face it he is too much like a robot and no longer means anything to me" said Kai nonchalantly.

"WHY YOU SON OF A STONE WARRIOR HOW COULD YOU THINK LET ALONE SAY THAT!" screamed Cloe before punching Kai directly in the face. " YOU'RE THE REASON ZANE IS MISSING! YOU'RE THE REASON HE THINKS THAT HE IS WORTHLESS! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! YOU'RE FIERY PRIDE MELTED OUR PERFECT SNOWFLAKE" Cole continued shouting hardly caring what he was doing to Kai because in Cole's mind and physical damage he did to Kai could never fully make up for all the emotional pain that Kai had caused Zane.

Eventually the others got Kai away from the rage of the earth ninja. However Kai really wished that they just let him be beat up by Cole, because nothing could compare to the eyes of his sister. Those dark brown eyes so filled with hurt, confusion, and rage all spilling out in the tears running down her face. Kai looked away from the team, ashamed.

"I'm sorry guys. I swear I never meant to hurt him" said Kai

"Don't apologize to us Kai! apologize to Zane if we ever find him hoping its not too late maybe just maybe he will forgive you but I wouldn't be surprised if he can't find it in him to forgive you" said Lloyd then Cole threw Zane's journal at Kai.

"Read It' said Cole venom in his voice that made Kai quiver with fear. As Kai red the journal horror took over his whole expression.

"I-I never…...never knew he …. I never knew he felt this way" said Kai fear filling his voice he now knew more than ever just how much words and actions could hurt someone even a person as strong as Zane. He hoped they found him, so he could say sorry, and just try to make it up to Zane, He hoped that whatever happened to Zane, that what he wrote in the journal, wasn't what happened. He just hoped that he could make it up, to him that Zane could forgive him, for being an idiot. The others, were upset with themselves, how did they not notice how he felt. I mean seriously, how could they not notice. Zane was their brother and yet, what he wrote in his journal showed they were behaving nothing like how brothers were supposed to act. Nya was torn up, not only was her big brother suicidal, and she never noticed. How could she not notice?

"Oh, Zane, I hope you are alright, I'm so sorry." Nya whispered.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 6, like how kai got creamed by Cole, Cole is a favorit, after Lloyd and Zane. Anyway Read and reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

Flying Free

Zane was at home studying for an exam the next day for History. It fascinated him on the reasons why dragons never intervened in wars that involved humans and serpentine. then Zane stumbled across a prophecy regarding himself.:

" _Gold will fall to white_

 _as day will bow to night_

 _victory to ice_

 _far more times than thrice_

 _evil will fall_

 _by ice's call_

 _and so second to first_

 _titanium shall strike down fear_

 _dragon power shall be near_

 _but far more to come_

 _to the dragon king's son_

 _the power dragon of the soul_

 _will burst forth in the cold_

 _the titan prince_

 _shall bring peace hence_

 _and dragon wings will unveil_

 _and icy breath in battle shall prevail_

 _the power of ice shall go un matched_

 _till snowflakes shall fly his soul."_

Zane read the prophecy over twice before smiling. Now he new that not only was he destined to be the son of the dragon king as titan had said but Zane also knew that his power dragon would soon no longer just be an apparition of his ice powers reflected by his soul, but merge with his own body giving him wings and the ability to use his powers by way of mouth. He also now knew that his sacrifice for ninjago was predestined and he would bring about the eternal reign of peace throughout all the realms. But then there was the end which was rather confusing and he was unable to decipher the meaning behind it, however no matter the meaning he would accept any fate this destiny brought forth to him. At the realization that he didn't care if death or life was his future a pair of beautiful real dragon wings, that were exactly like the ones on his power dragon, burst forth from his back. He also felt his throat go cold and he let out a breath. A flurry of snow burst forth from his mouth and encased the ceiling in pure ice. Zane's true form had been unlocked. He felt a pair of horns upon his head and his fingers had taken on the look of menacing claws he also realized that he had a long tail. Zane tested his new wings by taking flight and he soon found himself in the air. Zane flexed his new claws and swung his tail. The feeling of freedom was indescribable. Zane flew out of the house and straight to the dragon king.

"Papa! Papa!" Zane cried from the balcony, "I grew my wings! Come look!"

"Zane, That is amazing! Come! We must show your mother!" Said the dragon King.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: A True Family

Titan was over the moon at Zane's transformation and made a public announcement that Zane was to be next in line for the throne and to be formally know as Titan Zane Julien, Prince of Ice. Zane now had his own wing of the palace, 500 servants and guards as well as the whole of the dragon military at his command. He also had a brand new set of tutors to teach him about ruling a kingdom and negotiation skills. though every dragon doubted he needed them since he was the legendary Titanium hours of Zane's day were now being spent sitting on a throne to the right of King Titan. The Ultra dragon was now Zane's vizier and would help Zane make important decisions that could decide the fate of the kingdom. Often times Zane would accompany his new mother to meetings. The Dragon Queen ,who was known as Titan Glacia, absolutely adored Zane and babied him even more than Rocky did. Zane didn't mind it though, he loved his new mom and it made him feel more like he actually was the son of the dragon king and not just adopted.

The dragon king would often ask to help Zane with his home work or he would take Zane to Fire doge games. Fire Doge was played much like dodgeball only each and every ball was made of flaming rock. The whole royal family rooted for the same team which was The Vulcans. Zane was a humble prince who never took anything he had for granted. He cherished his new home and family and swore to protect his people with everything he had and was. He also still kept up with his Ninja training just in case he might need it one day. Zane had become a powerful and exceptionally kind prince whom the people adored. He hardly cared that the Ninja's ,whom he once called brothers, were looking for him even after two months of him being gone.

" Uggg ,Cole we've been searching for two months face it Zane won't come back" said Jay in a rather exasperated voice. " We have to keep looking, Ninja never quit and If we don't find him we can't apologize for what we did to him." replied Cole. Lloyd had noticed that Cole would not stop clutching Zane's diary. Lloyd knew that Zane and Cole had been close but Lloyd was starting to worry about the ghostafied earth never smiled anymore and ,on days the team wasn't searching, could often be seen sitting on the steps of Zane's statue. " Cole I'm getting worried about you. And because I don't want you to suddenly disappear without a trace like Zane did. Talk to me" Lloyd said. Then Cole poured out all his worry and frustration to Lloyd. " Look Cole ok I get that you're worried about Zane and stuff but even if he did act upon the thoughts he put into his journal we know that he has family waiting for him on that other side and maybe it is time to let him go. After all his time had come during that battle with the Overlord and we were lucky to have him for the time we did after that much the same situation between him and his father. But even if he didn't act on his thought maybe he has found another family to love and protect perhaps one much better than we were." said Lloyd sympathetically.

"HE HAS US, WE ARE HIS FAMILY TOO! Or we were till Kai messed that up. I get that he messed up, everyone did when it came to Zane and how he was feeling. I wish we had all been kinder to him, and stuff. I wish I had. We lost him once, I just dont want to bury someone else I love, another family member. I don't want bury any more family, we were the first students Sensei had, we grew close, closer then we are to anyone else. We were so close, we were like twins, then everything happened with Nya, and I'm glad she's OK, but sometimes, I wish that we could go back and just stay as we were. No offense meant Lloyd, Life was simpler before everything happened." said Cole


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! What's up? Sorry for such a long wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Nightmare of the Past

Zane was sleeping soundly in his large bed, well soundly at first then his dream about soaring through the sky with his falcon turned into:

"Hey Zane mind holding these for us" said Jay as he tossed the nunchucks of lightning onto Zane but for some reason Jay had a malicious grin on his face. Then all the other ninja tossed their golden weapons onto Zane so that he was touching all pain was excruciating but for some reason Zane could not escape the deadly touch of the weapons. " No! Why would you do this to me? I'm your brother! I care about you! Why would you kill me!?" Zane shouted through his agony

"Face it Zane, all you are is just another sword. A useful sword, probably the best we had, but all swords dull to the point where they can't be sharpened and you have reached that point" said Cole. Zane's power source couldn't take it and exploded. blackness consumed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Zane as he awoke from his dream and sat up panting. Within moments his adoptive parents were in the the room. One look at their son's face told them all they needed to know. Glacia wrapped Zane in her claws and held him making gentle shushing noises.

"Sweetie do you want to sleep with us the rest of the night?" Glacia asked gently. Zane just nodded and Glacia carried him to the biggest bedroom Zane had ever seen. Titan followed his wife and son in the room and all three of them lay down on the bed. Zane slept in between his parents and quickly fell back asleep safe and sound within their loving grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two updates in one day, Yay!**

 **I own nothing! I own nothing you recognize.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Bath for a Ghost

"Cole, it's been over a year since you've had a bath, ghost or not you need to get clean!" said Nya

"But Nya I can't touch water or I die" replied Cole.

"Who said anything about water? Wouldn't LAVA burn off any ghostly gunk clinging to you?" said Nya smugly. The bounty was floating over Torch Fire Mountain and the sight gave everyone deja vu but then Cole jumped in. The warm feeling of the burning magma felt good to the ghost ninja and he swam a few laps in the crater before swimming down to the magma chamber of the mountain then he swam back up. With his Ninja skills he scaled the volcano's edge and got back onto the bounty. His ghostly aura was now a much brighter green and his hair was a darker black.

"Once again Nya, you are brilliant" said Cole then gave Nya a quick peck on the lips. Nya blushed terribly and Kai as well as Jay scowled.

Zane awoke the next morning and though he still remembered the nightmare, that had terrified him to the point of waking up screaming, he felt much less on edge than one might have guessed. He knew it was because moments after the dream had awoken him, he had someone comforting him. He had remained in his parents room the rest of the night and was glad it had only been a dream. It wasn't death that scared him, no, it was the thought that the humans he once called friends could have turned on him at any moment and killed him in body, and not just spirit. Zane and his parents walked down the hall to the dining room where breakfast was waiting. Zane's mother had insisted that he tell her about the dream because it would help him feel far less scared. At breakfast the daily notices and schedule had arrived and Zane was looking it over with his father while eating rabbit patties and scrambled eggs. When Zane saw an observation notice about the ninja he couldn't help but laugh. The title of the paper was " Ghost takes a dip" and it was complete with a photo of Cole jumping into Torch Fire Mountain. Today was going to be just fine. He knew that the ninja could never hurt him. They didn't eve know he was still alive. And it seems that they didn't even care. 'Well who needs them?' He thinks as he gets his meal together. 'they never cared about me, Why should I care about them?' For the first tim e in a long time, the ninja had a feeling of dread.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The NFM

Today was the Ninjago Fauna Meeting AKA the NFM. This year Zane would be going to represent the Dragon Kingdom. He had prepared extensively for this day considering that a representative from every animal and insect species would be attending the meeting the only creature not being represented were the humans. As the dragon prince, Zane had learned to become fluent in every language that existed he could even speak Leviathanese. So Zane had a major role to play in this years meeting. But Zane worried about who would be representing the serpentine. Zane hoped it would be Scales Jr. and not Scales himself because Scales would be rather difficult for Zane to convince not to tell the ninja that he was living with the dragons. Scales Jr. wouldn't recognize Zane and therefore wouldn't need convincing. As Zane set off for the meeting accompanied by twenty of his best guards including his personal guard who was always on his protection staff and was named Kryptonite since she was a phantom dragon, they flew over New Ninjago City and directly past the bounty.

The Ninja were training on deck when they suddenly saw twenty-one dragons flying past the ship. Nineteen of those dragons were Ice dragons and There was one at the front of the group that Wu recognized as the rare Phantom Dragon. These twenty dragons circled around the one in the center almost like a protective sphere. The only part of the middle dragon that the ninja saw was the large tail. However as the dragons flew by the ninja couldn't help but feel a sense of immense power emanating from the center dragon. Suddenly the center dragon looked at them and the ninja could all see piercing blue eyes that seemed to radiate with disappointment and hurt ,though they had no idea why what had the ninja ever done to the dragons? Soon the dragons all passed and Jay said

"Well that was weird." the ninja had no idea just how near Zane had been to them.

"It is possible that those were all guards and some high ranking official of the dragons though I have no idea who it was or which official." said Sensei

"I don't know but there was something rather familiar about those eyes. Oh if only Zane were here he could tell us what this all meant." Then Cole put his head in his arms and sobbed. Cole really missed his brother.

At the NFM all the representatives had been announced except the dragons. Then Zane heard "Representing the Dragon Kingdom Titan Zane Julien, Prince of Ice" then Zane walked out into the meeting hall. A quick glance around told him that Scales was not present. Upon closer inspection he saw that the serpentine representative was in fact Scales's wife Selma. Zane sighed in relief that the ninja would stay ignorant of his current status. But just in case he would need to have a quiet talk with Selma later. As the meeting dragged on food and drink were supplied and notes were passed around. Then came the intermission point where they could all walk around and mingle. Zane quickly found Selma and walked over to her

"Excuse me, Miss Selma but may I have a quick word with you" Zane asked the Serpentine Queen. Selma nodded and the two of them walked off.

"Selma do you recognize me from anywhere even if I looked different?" asked Zane. Selma looked at him closely then gasped in realization.

"Weren't you one of the Ninja who saved the world?" She asked

"Yes Selma I was the Titanium Ninja but I left my friends because they didn't want me. Can you promise that if you tell your husband about me then he won't tell the ninja that I'm the Dragon Prince. I really can't have them finding out where I am." said Zane.

"You have my word. Reverend Hero of this Universe. The serpentine shall not breathe a word to the ninja of your whereabouts." replied Selma, bowing slightly. The meeting then resumed and it was starting to become clear to Zane just how much every creature despised the Humans. There were even talks of war but Zane made it clear that if any race were to outright attack the humans of Ninjago it would be the dragon kingdom due to a recent hatred spike over the last five months.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Dragon Justice

After the meeting Zane flew home, everything had gone according to plan and Zane knew that his dad would be proud of him. Zane and his guards decided to do a few aerial stunts before Zane decided to try something new, flying spinjitzu. Zane burst into his icy tornado while completely airborne.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted Zane before resuming a normal flight pattern. Soon they arrived home and after giving his mom a quick hug Zane went to find his dad to tell him about the meeting

"The meeting went great dad, we now have alliances with the serpentine for the first time in centuries and that's because I personally know the serpentine king though he wasn't there,he had sent his wife in his place" said Zane and his father beamed with pride.

"That's my boy!" He said. Zane smiled

"So what is new here?"Asked Zane Zane dad smile slipped off his face and he suddenly became very serious.

"We have a bit of a problem. This morning one of the guards caught a thief in the palace and his court appearance is tonight but your mom and I are too busy to attend as head judge and you just got back from the most important meeting of the year so you're probably exhausted so who can we get to be head judge."

" Dad I'm not that tired and If I can handle the Treehorn's that had hated me ever since I froze their queen two years ago I can deal with conducting a trial" said Zane confidently. Zane dad smiled and said that Zane could do the trial.

The time for the trail had arrived and Zane sat in the courtroom in front of the jury. His throne was made out of sapphires and Ice as well as titanium. Zane looked like he meant business because stealing from the palace was no small crime especially since the thief was caught in _his_ room. Zane was fair and listened to both side's of the story as well as the no nonsense lawyers. In the end the thief had been sentenced to twenty years in the castle dungeons and ten years community service. as everyone exited the dungeon Zane couldn't help but think of how well the whole thing went for his first time being the judge of a trial. Every dragon in the kingdom knew that Zane was just and fair but how he handled this trial amazed everyone. Even the accused thought that the punishment was appropriate. If anyone had any doubts about Zane before they had none now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of shielded by wings is here! Read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Prepare for War

Zane was sitting at the twentieth meeting this week. The Dragons were planning on going to war against the humans. Apparently some researchers had uncovered every shred of how zane was treated after his memory switch was flipped off and the only humans they were not mad at were Zane's creator, Pixal, and Cyrus since Zane was a universal hero and son of their king this was considered an act of war. Zane was falling asleep all the meeting was about was battle strategies and a whole bunch of other stuff that Hardly included Zane. He knew what he was going to do and which platoon he was going to lead against the whole point of the war was more to make a point and not to kill anyone. The whole thing would be a string of seemingly devastating attacks but no one would get hurt. It would be more attack stunts and warning calls that would sound like orders. The humans would think it was a war but every dragon was just staging the whole falcon screeched and Zane woke up startled then just started doodling on the table with his claw. The minute the meeting was over Zane flew out of the room to go do his own planning. The Ninja were in for the surprise of their life as well as the fact that Zane had suddenly realized that he had left his journal behind. Zane planned to snag the journal in a swooping aerial stunt. It had been several years since he had seen the ninja and in that time he had changed so much that the ninja would hardly recognize him. Pixal was, instead of trying to convince him not to kill himself, saying how much she loved him and how much stronger they had both become. Pixal said that she didn't want her own body because she never wanted to be away from Zane ever again. And she now even supported him in this whole war thing because she had learned the truth about how badly the ninja had treated her boyfriend before she came into his life. Pixal was considered Zane's princess to the rest of the kingdom and their wedding was planned for the day before the war. Even though Pixal was in Zane's processor a hologram projector and a little extra programing would make the ceremony possible. Pixal and Zane could not wait, Dragon weddings were always the most sentimental and romantic of all. Zane lay down on his bed to talk to Pixal. " You are so beautiful you know, and no I'm not just trying to flatter you. Pixal you are truly the most beautiful woman in the universe." said Zane. Pixal blushed and started playing with her hair. " I love you Zane, more than anything and I can't believe in a few short days we will officially be a couple." said Pixal. Zane smiled and said " I love you too Pixal and I can't wait till our special day either." If the two of them could kiss they would be.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed and there will be two more next is the wedding and a surprise for the ninja.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: In Holy Dragon Matrimony

The wedding had gone as planned and was probably the most memorable wedding the dragons had ever held. The throne room was decorated,all the chairs were set up and the reception was being set up in the Zane and Pixal were a bundle of nerves and had spent countless hours setting up a holographic projector program that would enable Pixal to disappear from Zane viewing screen and walk down the aisles in a beautiful wedding outfit would,the instant she said "I do", transform her into a dragon form of her own. She would become the gemstone dragon well more specifically Titan Pixal Julien,Princess of amethyst. Zane was all over the place trying to make sure everything was perfect for the biggest day of his life,well besides his coronation he supposed. The time for the ceremony had arrived and Zane waited patiently at the altar as the music turned to look at the throne room doors as Pixal walked down the aisles appearing to be on the arm of one of the royal guards, Her dress was a stunning white lace with amethyst gemstones around the hem,cuffs,and neckline, there was a light blue ribbon around her waist and her hair was done in an elegant side braid with tiny emeralds woven into it. She carried a bouquet of snowdrops and white roses and her veil was made of pure spider silk (not the sticky kind). Zane thought she looked like a she finally reached the altar they both exchanged vows.

" Zane before you entered my life,I thought I would live forever as 's when you gave me half of your power source,I knew that we would always be together in some way or form,I love you more that the stars in the sky and the water in the sea,you gave me part of you so I could always be in your I wish for nothing to ever separate us" said Pixal

"Pixal,my dearest,oh where do I begin to describe how wonderful you are to me and how lucky I am to have you.I used to think I would never find someone that I could love and give everything I was, gave me a reason to live and fight,you are my world and when I gave my life for the world, you were the only person I could think of during those final moments of my life as the white give me purpouse,you give me life,you Pixal are my world."said Zane.

"Do you Titan Zane,take Pixal as your wife and princess" asked Titan

"I do" said Zane with a smile

"and to you pixal take Titan Zane as your husband and Prince?" asked Titan

"I do" said a lilac glow spread over her and she became a dragon that looked exactly like Zane but instead of blue and white, Pixal was light purple and bright green. Whoops and cheers were heard throughout the hall."All hail Titan Pixal Julien,the Princess of amethyst" shouted everyone. Zane and Pixal gazed into eachother's eyes because sadly kissing was impossible for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**I forgot to put this in other chapters but if you have any questions PM, Immortalice, who actually wrote the story with me, she had most of the ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: None of this is mine, all ideas go to Immortalice, with some ideas from me and Enderex.**

Chapter Fifteen: Confronting the Past

It was time for the faux war on the humans. Platoons of each type of dragon flew out behind their generals and off to different regions of ninjago. Zane lead his platoon of three thousand ice dragons as well as faithful Kryptonite to the destiny's bounty. Zane was in his military uniform that seemed to gleam in the light of the crescent moon. Zane's crown was atop his head and one could say that Zane looked like a dragon god and that is certainly what the ninja thought when they first caught sight of the Dragon prince.

"Ninja you have something that belongs to me and I ask it to be returned as I had left it just three years ago." said Zane in a booming voice that radiated with the Ninja trembled in fear because they did not recognize him as their lost brother. " Oh great dragon monarch we know not what item you are speaking of" said Wu " Funny you should call me great now since three years ago as I recall you called me your equal you called me brother and yet you treated me as gum on your shoes. Now Wu and Nya I am not addressing you for these insults merely the ninja who treated me as such. Do you not recall the time I saved each of you from the clutches of the overlord at the cost of my life? Do you not recall calling me weird, do you not recall referring to me as a Nindroid? I ask you again give me my journal and no one gets hurt" said the Dragon prince. Recollection clicked in the minds of all the ninja and Cole said

"Zane, is it really you, brother why?"

"DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER EARTH NINJA, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME AS SUCH. I AM THE DRAGON PRINCE ADOPTED SON OF TITAN ICE AND TITAN GLACIA. THREE YEARS I HAVE LIVED A LIFE WHERE I WAS LOVED AND CHERISHED TAUGHT EACH AND EVERY PROPHECY'S MEANING AND HAVE WRITTEN MY OWN. I HAVE TRAINED AS A DRAGON LIVED AS A DRAGON BECAME THE DRAGON THAT I WAS MEANT TO BE AND I WILL NEVER RETURN TO ANY OF YOU AS YOUR SO CALLED BROTHER. NOW HAND ME MY JOURNAL" bellowed Zane in a voice that rattles everyone's bones. The wind picked up as Zane rage filled the air with snow that swirled around in the night like the day Zane had defeated the overlord and his soldiers got into attack formation at a single glance from their prince. Cole gave Zane the book and looked thoroughly ashamed. Everyone knew that Zane was angry and had a right to be so but they were also relieved that he was alive. Zane snached his journal from the Ghost and tucked it between two scales on his back. Zane's eyes softened slightly as he looked at Nya and said

" Nya you may have been the only person other than sensei who never hurt me but I can not in good conscious leave my kingdom and my family. So please do not beg me to stay with you all. I have received all I have ever wished for without even asking and I have gained the respect that every creature other than humans think I deserve I am far happier with my adopted family than I ever could have been amongst all of you" All the ninja felt terrible for what they had done to Zane and now their hope of getting him back was basically only hope any of them had was that Zane might forgive them enough not to be angry anymore but they knew there was no point in asking him to fight with them would only fight for his kingdom and the world but Zane had changed,no longer was he the sweet loving nindroid brother they once knew and fought beside, now he was Zane the beloved prince of the dragons and reverend hero of the universe who no one took for granted.

"Your majesty, if I may ask,was that you who flew past us surrounded by twenty guards two years back?" asked Wu tentatively and with respect. It felt strange to Wu addressing his former student like this but he knew that it was what was required when speaking to a being of such great power.

"Yes Wu that was me, I wanted a glimpse of how you were all faring without me and from what I could tell none of you need me or have ever, you all went about training as if my absence was nothing of any concern" said Zane with the slightest touch of sadness in his voice but it was still strong and firm and commanded respect but it also sent a shiver of shame throughout all the ninja. This was even more proof that Zane had felt invisible amongst them and never wanted to feel that way again. Amongst the dragons Zane was loved and protected like a treasure and the ninja knew that love was something Zane needed more than anything else,he had spent his whole life protecting others it was high time that someone protected him,the ninja also knew that they had never done any of these things for Zane and they hardly blamed him for wanting to stay amongst those who gave him what he was on every ninja's face and Zane saw it. He felt two emotions he never thought he would ever feel,hatred and hated being around the ninja,now,and he was angry that he had to be feared by them in order to be acknowledged by them.

"Zane, we thought you were dead, after Cole found what you put into that journal we were all scared that you had done something horrible to yourself" said Nya tentatively

"Had it not been for the ultra dragon that may have ended up being a reality, Nya. You ninja all hurt me and I could tell that none of you cared about me" said Zane


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Earth Hath Been Redeemed

Zane turned away from the ninja and started crying. Being back here, was painful and he had spent three years amongst the dragons and they had showed him love, but now even surrounded by those who would kill on his command the memories of how he was treated as a ninja burned in his mind. Nya saw Zane crying and tried to approach him but a growl from Kryptonite made her back away. All the dragon soldiers swarmed their prince and protected him with their love and wings, shielding him with the might of the dragon ninja all saw this and realized that the dragons truly did love Zane and much more than they themselves ever showed.

"Zane, I-I'm so,so sorry for everything, I should have seen how miserable you were here, I should have been there for you like you were always there for us, It's all my fault that Kai and all the others hurt you, if you want to you can blame me for everything." said Cole,as close to crying as a ghost could get. Zane turned around and looked at Cole.

"Cole, I have been trained to know sincerity when I hear it and by what you just told me as well as the fact that you're as close as you can be to sobbing, I know you mean what you say, I forgive you brother and I can't bring myself to blame you on what you didn't do." said smiled and said

"Thank you, merciful prince of dragons" Zane hovered in the air recalling back to each time he was with the ninja, but amongst all the pain he found some happiness but he felt that his real family was his creator and the dragons.

"But Cole I need you to know that even though I forgive you I can't bring myself to be amongst the others and none of them have spoken, much less apologized, I just can't bring myself to leave the place where I know I'm loved. I know you care about me Cole, but what of the others? If I return will things return to me being hated, ignored,and thoroughly unloved? That is not a risk I am comfortable taking. I am not the quiet,agreeable ninja I once was, I am the dragon prince and I have a duty to my kingdom I can not follow blindly nor can I allow myself to be pushed around,I am a leader now Cole not the naive follower who never argued." said Zane.

"I understand Zane and I am not asking you to return to us from a place I know you are loved, what kind of brother would I be if I only took my wishes into consideration. You are your own person Zane and deserve to be treated with the love that I am unsure this team can provide you with. Though I must confess how shocked I am that none of them have uttered a word, let alone beg for forgiveness and we all have so much to apologize for. Also Zane I wish for you to know that we searched all of ninjago hoping to find you,we searched for well over a year till we-I gave up hope, and to be honest all that I am happy about now is that you are safe and I can sleep without nightmares, I worried that you would never forgive me for not stopping the others and for not seeing your distress. I blamed myself and now that I know I am forgiven I can stop worrying about you." said Cole. Zane smiled warmly at Cole and felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from him, if he so wished to he knew he could fly now without need wings he could be free.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey this is the last chapter for shielded by wings, but their will be a sequel, it is called Voice in the snow! Coming soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, the idea was thought up by the amazing Imortalice.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Frozen Fractals

Suddenly a memory came to Zane, the last part of the prophecy regarding his dragon soul, till snowflakes shall fly his soul. He finally understood what it meant and he also now knew that his kingdom awaited him, him and was a guardian of this world and it was time for him to go back to his real home. Zane knew why he was sent back after his battle with the overlord. He had only returned to get Pixal and once he had her he now knew that he had the power to take her back with him to paradise. Zane roared in order to call every dragon in existence to him. In ten minutes the whole kingdom including his parents were beside him.

"My Family and Friends, My subjects and equals. I have realized that my time amongst this world and all of you is short and I had come back from my first death due to one person who needed me as I needed her. But these past few years you have all shown me the love and consideration that you thought I deserved and I thank you but now it is time for two Old souls two take leave of you all and finally rest in peace." said Zane to the dragons. Zane closed his eyes and in a gust of wind like exhaling breath he materialized into hundreds of snowflakes some were white and some were light blue which signified that Pixal, as his wife,was going with him. the snowflakes swirled around every dragon before flying in the direction of the moon and disappearing. His journal fell to the deck and Glacia picked it up. She held it to her chest as she cried on her husband's shoulder. Titan wrapped his wings around his wife trying to calm her. The Ninja were all in shock, now Zane was really gone though Wu knew that in truth Zane was never really here. He was dead but his soul had taken the solid form of the titanium ninja and now the Ice was truly free. Both Zane and Pixal were together and Zane could finally rest in peace amongst his ancestors. All the dragons soon left to mourn the loss of their prince and princess. Though they had all know what the prophecy meant it still struck every dragon hard that their beloved prince and princess was gone forever. Glacia was distraught over the loss of her son,adopted or not he had been her child. Titan was sad but knew that he had to stay strong. This had been his son's destiny and choice and now Zane was free and happy and that was all the dragon kingdom had wanted.

"OK WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO EVEN SPOKE TO HIM? I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM. NOW HE IS REALLY GONE AND HE HATES ALL OF YOU. I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM AND YET WHEN ONE OF US LEAVES NOT ONLY DO YOU ALL PROTEST LOOKING FOR HIM,YOU ALL DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING YOU PUT HIM THROUGH. ZANE IS GONE FOREVER AND YEAH SO WHAT IF HE WAS A PRINCE OF DRAGONS HE WAS OUR BROTHER!"screamed Cole

"W-we…..He was too scary…. we are nothing or have ever been anything compared to him. Even me and I'm the green ninja, I wasn't strong enough to defeat the overlord and I never was, Zane was everything I was supposed to be and more, he was a god compared to all of us,he never would have forgiven any of us even if we groveled at his feet. Cole you knew him longer that's probably why he forgave you. Face it Cole this is our punishment for treating Zane like crap, we could never match up to his greatness and now we just have to face the fact that he is gone forever." said Lloyd

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have at least tried to ask him for forgiveness?" said Cole bitterly

"Cole, didn't you see how much he wasn't the Zane we knew anymore he was the dragon prince and a fearsome warrior. A person like him would not accept our apologies his greatness surpassed us all and we are worthless worms compared to him. Our sweet nindroid brother was gone and in his place became the fierce dragon prince who no one could hurt." said Kai. Nya broke down crying.

"I want our Zane back, I want our kind and loving white ninja, the brother we knew and adored." sobbed Nya

"We all want our Zane back Nya, but now both Zanes are gone forever and face it when did we ever treat him like he was special? The only way he ever got the love he deserved was when he wasn't with us, weather he was dead or with the dragons,we never gave him the love and adoration he oh so needed. If I could go back in time and change anything, I'd changes how I treated him." said Kai nearly crying

"I know that but he was like an older brother to me and now the protection and shield who I thought knew that we cared about is gone forever." said a sobbing Nya.

"I think we all need a group hug" said Jay. Everyone surrounded each other but Cole couldn't hug because he was a ghost. Cole went into the mast of the ship and felt more alone than he ever did before. His hope of getting Zane back was completely lost. Now he finally felt exactly like Zane had,completely alone and forgotten. Cole sobbed without any tears to fall and none of the others even noticed.

"Now I know how Zane felt, I'm all alone forever and they don't care,wherever you are Zane I hope one day I can join you in your freedom." said Cole

The End


End file.
